Boktai A new arrival
by raston00
Summary: At first glance, someone just appearing in the middle of the PileDriver would be a shock! Not in this case! This boy, Ryan had apparantly been playing Boktai 2 on his DS, and is convinced he is dreaming. However, it seems he's more than some 'Boktai' Fan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Django, Sabata, Lita, Zazie, etc. These characters belong to Konami. Also, I do not own ShadeMan. This character belongs to Capcom. As Konami and Capcom came to an 'Understanding' Django and Megaman met up! Special thanks to Hideo Kojima's son for that! Only the character 'Ryan' is mine.

New Arrival by raston00

Plaza/Piledriver - 2:00pm

(Enter Django and Otenko. Django seems bored, but Otenko is as calm as ever)

Django: (sighs) ...I'm bored.  
Otenko: Really? Then you can help Lady with those requests!  
Django: As if! She tried to kill me with that Trap-Door mission in the Ruins!  
Otenko: Well... if you're going to keep complaining, then I'll see you later.  
Django: See you then... (Muttering) I thought it would be fun coming back home... I just wish something... anything would come and give me some excitement! (There is 5 minutes of pause. Suddenly the coffin area of the Pile Driver glows) What the-? (The glowing stops, and a boy, a few years older than Django appears) O-Otenko!  
Otenko: What now?  
Django: H-He just appeared!  
Otenko: Right there? He couldn't be a revived immortal, could he?  
Django: Beats me, you're the know it all here!  
Otenko: He doesn't seem immortal... shall we try and wake him up?  
Django: I'm not so sure, but If I have to... (He causiously approaches the boy, and shakes him. He doesn't respond) No good.  
Otenko: He's not dead, that's for sure!  
Django: Hello? Wake up!  
Boy: ...Uh.  
Django: (gulp) Uh... he's awake... now what? (Otenko just stares at Django. Django grabs his Solar Gun. To be fair, it is his best weapon) H-Hello?  
Boy: (Opens his eyes, and looks straight into the sun) AHH! Ow... my eyes.  
Django: Who are you?  
Boy: Huh? Who said..? D-Django? A-Are you Solar Boy Django?  
Django: Yeah? So?  
Boy: No way! I must be dreaming! Uh... hit me or something! Make sure I'm asleep! (He pinches himself) Ow! I'm not dreaming?  
Django: (aiming the Solar Gun) Who are you?  
Boy: ...My name is Ryan.  
Django: Where are you from?  
Ryan: I'm from... Scotland. (Django looks confused) In the UK?  
Django: I don't have a clue what he's on about.  
Otenko: Nor me.  
Django: How did you get here?  
Ryan: Uh... You tell me! I haven't a clue! I'd swear I was dreaming! You're just a computer character!  
Django: Excuse me?  
Ryan: Uh... That gun... The Gun Del Sol, right?  
Django: Yeah?  
Ryan: Your Brother, Sabata?  
Django: I hate to admit it, but yeah.  
Ryan: And... uh... That scarf... Your Father? Ringo?  
Django: You know all that?  
Ryan: Hey, I know quite a bit!  
Otenko: Django.  
Django: (Whispering) I don't trust him... He doesn't seem immortal, but he doesn't seem to be from... here.  
Otenko: We should hear him out at least. He seems to Idol you!  
Django: That's the worrying part.  
Ryan: Something wrong Master Django?  
Django: What?  
Ryan: Uh... I goofed?  
Django: No. I just wondered why you called me 'Master' Django.  
Ryan: Well... as a sign of respect, I think... Your Girlfr- I mean... Earthly Maiden Lita calls you that.  
Django: My Girlfriend? Where'd you come from?  
Ryan: S-Sorry. I didn't mean to offend.  
Otenko: Um... how much DO you know about this place?  
Ryan: Well... I know that Django is half-vampire!  
Django: How did you?  
Ryan: I've completed Boktai 2... I know all about your adventure here!  
Django: Ok... this is creeping me out.  
Otenko: I think we should help him.  
Django: Um... how?  
Otenko: Maybe the Sunflower Girl could star-read for him?  
Ryan: You mean Zazie, right?  
Django: ...Otenko.  
Otenko: Relax!  
Ryan: Y-You don't think I'm gonna hurt you, do you?  
Django: I don't know what to think.  
Ryan: Hey, I'm unarmed. I can't even punch straight!  
Django: (snickers slightly) You can't?  
Ryan: No.  
Otenko: Hm... Django, it's a risk just leaving him.  
Django: In what way Master?  
Otenko: Well, he can't defend himself.  
Django: I don't even know him! Why should I bother?  
Otenko: Django!  
Django: Don't blame me if something happens.

Mall - 2:30pm

Ryan: Wow.  
Django: Hm?  
Ryan: It's just as I saw it... Everything looks so... different, but familiar.  
Django: I really don't know what you're talking about. Hey, what do you remember before you came here?  
Ryan: Uh... good question... I remember playing my DS.  
Django: DS?  
Ryan: Yeah, this. (Pulls out Nintendo DS) I was playing Boktai 2 on it.  
Django: ...Then what happened?  
Ryan: I must've dozed off... And I woke up, with you in front of me... as I said, I could swear this was a dream!  
Django: Do I look like a dream to you?  
Ryan: I'm sorry, but where I come from, you're nothing more than data!  
Django: ...I'm lost here.  
Ryan: ...I can't think of any other way to put it.  
Django: ...So... I don't exist in reality where you come from?  
Ryan: You could put it like that.  
Django: Now it's beginning to make a little sense.  
(Zazie comes over)  
Django: Ah! Zazie! Perfect timing!  
Ryan: (Blushes a little) Heh.  
Zazie: What's yer problem?  
Ryan: Nothing. It's just that I'm seeing all of these... characters.  
Zazie: Ah beg yer pardon?  
Django: Long Story. I was wondering if you could Star Read for him.  
Zazie: Ok. Ah'll do it t'night!  
Ryan: T-Tonight? I gotta get back now!  
Zazie: D'ya see any stars out? Ah didne think so.  
Ryan: ...Ok.  
Zazie: Y'know, ya look like somefin's troublin ya.  
Ryan: It's nothing Sunfl- uh, I mean Zazie.  
Zazie: Now... why was ya about to call meh Sunflower?  
Ryan: ...That's your title... Sunflower Girl Zazie.  
Zazie: Ah dinne like that title... wait, how'd ya know?  
Django: As I said, long story.  
Ryan: Honestly, its an honor to meet you, Zazie.  
Zazie: Cheers!  
Ryan: Y'know... huh? Whoa! (Jumps aside from a ball of Dark Energy) Who-? Sabata?  
Django: Sabata! What are you doing?  
Sabata: Hey, just trying to lighten things up! Who's this?  
Ryan: ...Uh.  
Django: He says his name is Ryan.  
Sabata: ...That's an odd name.  
Ryan: Hmph! What kind of name is Sabata, anyway? Uh... sorry.  
Sabata: Kinda snappy, huh.  
Ryan: Excuse me?  
Sabata: You heard!  
Ryan: That does it! (He lunges for Sabata, but Django holds him back) Lemme go! I'll kill him!  
Django: Hey! Cool it!  
Ryan: Y-you're right... sorry.  
Sabata: Hmph. Weakling.  
Ryan: That's it! He's gone too far! (Breaks from Django)  
Sabata: Oh shoot! (Runs off)  
Ryan: C'mere you!  
Zazie: Want me to freeze 'em?  
Django: (Laughing) Nah, Leave them! I'm enjoying this!  
Zazie: If ya say so.  
Lita: (Coming out of the fruit store) What's going on? Who's that?  
Django: Oh, Lita! Him? Chasing Sabata? That's Ryan.  
Ryan: (Coming back over) I'll get him one of these days... Uh... oh... sorry.  
Django: It's ok. I could use the entertainment!  
Ryan: Entert... hey!  
Django: Heh. You know Lita?  
Lita: Um... H-Hi.  
Ryan: (gulp) Hey.  
Lita: Something wrong?  
Ryan: N-Nothing at all... (Backs off slightly)  
Django: Ryan?  
Ryan: Uh... D-Do you mind if I take a look around?  
Django: Sure. See you later, ok?  
Ryan: (phew) See you. (he exits)  
(Away from group)  
Ryan: Phew.  
Django: What's wrong?  
Ryan: I'm just a bit scared around Lita.  
Django: How?  
Ryan: Doesn't she have a... temper?  
Django: Oh, you know that too? Well, sometimes she does... but only very rarely.  
Ryan: You ever been hit?  
Django: By Lita? Nope, never.  
Ryan: Hm. I wonder why?  
Django: That's enough!  
Ryan: It's getting old?  
Django: Yup.  
Ryan: Sorry.  
Django: Well... you've met the group... who d'you like, who'd you hate?  
Ryan: First glance? My favourite's probably Zazie... My worst? You guessed! Sabata!  
Django: Ok. If you say so!  
Ryan: Hey, don't get me wrong! You come a real-close second! I just like the way Zazie talks... It's just like back home.  
Django: Heh. Don't dare try and chat her up!  
Ryan: It wouldn't be right... I couldn't fall in love with anyone here.  
Django: Huh? Why not?  
Ryan: .  
Django: Maybe I shouldn't ask. I'm sorry I doubted you earlier.  
Ryan: You didn't know who or what I was! What do you expect?  
Django: I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.  
Ryan: ...I just want to know how I got here.  
Django: ...Here. Take this. (Holds out a Gradius to Ryan) I don't want you getting hurt.  
Ryan: Django... thank you!  
Django: I wouldn't recommend you engaging anyone with it. It's just for your protection.  
Ryan: Sure... ugh.  
Django: Ryan? (Ryan crouches down) Wha?  
Ryan: There's... something powerful here.  
Otenko: That's what I'm feeling too! But... it's torturing him!  
Ryan: What is it..? Darkness or?  
Otenko: It's an immortal!  
Ryan and Django: Where?  
Otenko: To the north-east. In Dark City.  
Ryan: ...Need some back-up?  
Django: No way! You're being affected here!  
Ryan: All the more reason why I want to take it out quickly!  
Otenko: Who knows Django? He might be able to help out!  
Ryan: Please! Let me come along!  
Django: ...Just so long as you don't get in my way!  
Ryan: You got a deal! Let's go!  
Django: ...So soon? You don't even know how to use that Gradius!  
Ryan: You think? (Ryan draws the dagger, and handles it skilfully, elegantly) Convinced?  
Django: But... I thought.  
Ryan: I just said I was unarmed, and that I couldn't punch straight! My skill with blades is another matter!  
Django: ...Ok... Let's move!  
Ryan: Right!

Dark City - 4:00pm

(Django and Ryan enter)

Ryan: This is Dark City.  
Django: You aren't scared?  
Ryan: I'm not scared easily!  
(A bok scream is heard nearby)  
Django: A Bok!  
Ryan: Hm! Leave it to me!  
(The bok spits klorofolun at Ryan, and hits. He shakes it off and runs behind the bok and slashes several times with the dagger, after a while, and after Ryan gets hit with more klorofolun, the bok falls)  
Django: (stunned) H-How?  
Ryan: Something wrong?  
Django: The klorofolun didn't affect you?  
Ryan: It hurt a little... but nothing else.  
Django: Do you... feel ok?  
Ryan: Yeah. Why are you... oh.  
Django: Humans turn undead upon touching klorofolun... why didn't it affect you?  
Ryan: ...Beats me.  
Django: Well, now that I know that you can fight... take this! (Hands Ryan a broad sword)  
Ryan: A-Are you sure?  
Django: (nods) Take this too. (Hands Ryan the Sol De Vice) You know all about enchantment, right?  
Ryan: Of course! I just bid the power to come to me, right?  
Django: Yeah... but, right now, all you know is enchantment Sol.  
Ryan: Got it... Ugh..! Argh!  
Django: Ryan!  
Ryan: Uh... (glares evilly at Django)  
Django: (Aims Gun Del Sol) Stay put!  
: Don't worry... I only blessed you with the power of the vampire.  
Ryan: How? I haven't been bitten!  
Django: I told you not to move!  
: I only gave you Dark Enchantment... what's the harm in that?  
Ryan: Wait! What do you mean?  
Django: Who are you talking to?  
Ryan: ...I just heard a voice... he said something about giving me Vampire's power, or something.  
Django: Darkness? He cursed you with Darkness!  
Ryan: A curse? No... I'm blessed!  
Django: Ryan!  
Ryan: Ugh..! No... Sol... It's the Sun that will guide me!  
Django: The conlicting powers within him are fighting for control! (Equips Luna Lens) Wake up already!  
Ryan: I can't! (He falls clutching his head)  
Django: Hurgh! (Fires Luna shots at Ryan) Snap out of it!  
Ryan: Ow... Th-thanks.  
Django: ...I guess that now means you can use Dark Enchant too.  
Ryan: So... I'm Light and Dark?  
Django: Apparantly... but... are you sure you're Ok?  
Ryan: Just a little shocked.  
Django: I mean with that klorofolun!  
Ryan: I'm fine!  
Django: Ok.  
(Later)  
Ryan: You want it? Hurgh! (He charges at another bok)  
Django: Honestly... I've never seen anyone so skilled with blades.  
Otenko: Something's funny about him.  
Django: In what way, Master?  
Otenko: He's yielding that Sol De Vice as fluently as you yield the Gun Del Sol.  
Django: Are you saying that he could.  
Otenko: Yield the Solar Gun? Most likely.  
Django: One way to find out! Ryan! Catch! (He tosses over the Solar Gun)  
Ryan: But... I thought... (The Bok screams at him. Ryan aims the solar gun) Happiness, Symathy, Mercy! (The Solar gun begins charging a shot) Fire! (The Solar Gun fires, killing the bok instantly)  
Ryan: Heh! I like this!  
Django: Ok... I'm creeped out... seriously!  
Ryan: What? That I can use the Solar Gun?  
Django: ...Yeah.  
Ryan: Hey, I just know how to use it! That's it!  
Django: There's more to it than just pulling a trigger.  
Ryan: And that's by feeling happy, sympathetic and merciful.  
Otenko: Exactly right.  
Ryan: And the Dark Gun... Anger, Hatred and Lunacy?  
Otenko: ...Right.  
Django: (Whispering to Otenko) He knows too much.  
Otenko: He's gifted... I hope he doesn't turn.  
: Impressive... I might have to re-think my opinion of you.  
Ryan: Huh?  
Django: .  
Otenko: The immortal is affecting him again!  
Django: Shoot, and he's still got the gun!  
Ryan: ...(Aims gun at Django) Take... this... Solar... boy... Django! (Suddenly holds his head) Argh..! No..! I won't!  
: You have no choice! Wh-Whee!  
Ryan! Shademan?  
Django: Shademan?  
Otenko: He made it back?  
: Impressive... Django, It takes more than a wimpy PileDriver to purify me!  
Django: But... the charge shot.  
: My Dark Guard regenerated by then. It was completely useless!  
Ryan: I deleted you before... I can delete you again!  
Django: Let me guess, there's a game about Megaman too?  
Ryan: Yeah. Megaman Battle Network. Shademan somehow gives Megaman a DarkChip.  
: Maybe I shouldn't keep myself hidden... (Emerges from a shadow, and turns solid) I am ShadeMan!  
Ryan: Tell us something we don't know!  
ShadeMan: That you're immortal?  
Ryan: Not possible Shady! That only happens If I've been bitten!  
ShadeMan: You don't think? Then try this! (ShadeMan disappears)  
Ryan: Shoot! He's got a dark guard! Gurgh! AHH! (Shademan re-appears behind Ryan, grabs him by his neck, and holds him in the air. Ryan tosses the Gun Del Sol at Django)  
Django: Hurgh! (Fires the Gun Del Sol at Shademan, making him fase away, and let Ryan go)  
Ryan: Phew... Thanks Djang- ugh! (Shademan again re-appears behind Ryan but this time bites him) AAHH! .  
Django and Otenko: Ryan!  
Django: No! He isn't... (Looks at Ryan's body behind ShadeMan)  
Shademan: He is! Wh-Whee!  
(Ryan stands up, but has Vampire Fangs after baring his teeth at Django)  
Ryan: Heh!  
Django: No!  
Otenko: You'll have to purify them both Django!  
Django: I can't!  
Shademan: What's wrong boy? Was he your 'friend'  
Django: Transform! Black Django! (Django transforms and Draws his Gun Del Sol, and changes the lens to Dark)  
Ryan: (Standing in front of Shademan) Shademan stays safe. (Readies sword)  
Django: I don't want to hurt you... but... (Fires Gun)  
Ryan: (Absorbs the Shots) Weak.  
Django: (Fires more) Argh!  
Ryan: Ugh... (Keeps absorbing them and eventually crouches)  
Otenko: Ryan!  
Ryan: The... The Darkness... The Darkness.  
Otenko: You have to fight it!  
Ryan: Master Shademan.  
Shademan: It's useless sunfl- ugh!  
Ryan: (Shoves a Dark Enchanted Gradius into him) It takes a bit more that a bite to get me!  
Shademan: Impossible..! You're just a simple human!  
Ryan: It came clear to me when you bit me. I'm not from this world. So, compared to Django and Sabata, I'm not human, so I can't turn undead or immortal. Oh, and you've lost your Dark Guard.  
Shademan: Hmph! I don't need it! You're mine kid!  
Ryan: (Holds out sword) Bring it... Sol Enchant!  
Shademan: Hmph. You'll have to Enchant elsewhere! I'm gone! Whee! (Transforms into several bats, the flies off)  
Ryan: Ugh..! (Crouches down)  
Django: Ryan!  
Ryan: ARGH..! (Suddenly sprouts wings)  
Django and Otenko: What the?  
Ryan: I'm not gonna let you get away..! (Flies after the bats)  
Shademan: Impossible! (The bats separate)  
Ryan: (Flies after one of them) Django! Shoot the others!  
Django: (stunned) .  
Ryan: What are you waiting for?  
Django: Uh, right! (Django fires)  
Ryan: Sol Enchant! (Slashes at the Bat, but misses) Shoot!  
Shademan: Wh-whee! You missed!  
Ryan: Not this time! (Slashes again and hits)  
Shademan: Wrong one kid! (The bat disappears)  
Ryan: Shoot!  
(Django shoots 2 more fake bats)  
Shademan: H-How... (Turns into Vampire form again) Ok kid. You asked for it! Shade-bat strike!  
Ryan: (Defends with Sword) Bring it! (Slashes down most of the bats that charge at him)  
Shademan: Wh-Whee! Drain Tackle! (Charges at him and tries to bite him, but misses)  
Ryan: (Flies over him) So long Shady! (Stabs his Sol Enchanted Sword into Shademan's back)  
ShadeMan: Guh! (Falls to ground)  
Django: A-Amazing.  
Ryan: (Lands and puts his wings and fangs away) .  
Django: Ryan... That was.  
Ryan: ...A perfect example of my Dark power...

(To be continued)


End file.
